Forgotten Samurai
by Vetesse
Summary: In Earth's distant past, the former and first Samurai Ranger's unite to face off against Master Xandred and his cohorts - beginning a legacy that will be years in the making.
1. Prolouge

Forgotten Samurai

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters or claim any right to them, I mean duh. Obviously. If I did you wouldn't be reading it... you'd be watching it :P

The night was cold but the chill without was nothing compared to the chill within. The man standing on a rise overlooking a small city – compared to the ones he knew and had once defended as much as he was defending this one – felt the chill run deep. There wasn't much stopping the Nighloks from returning. The final battle was looming, but for the lone Samurai Ranger overseeing the gathering troops from above... he prepared himself for a fight that would test everything that he was.

And everything that his team was.

"It's time."

Alex Drake turned in the direction of the soft, kind but somber voice – her eyes filled with determination. As much determination as he felt. They had been Rangers once before. One day – their children would carry on the tradition. So it was written. And so it would be.

He turned his eyes back towards the now rapidly setting sun, searching the sky with his eyes as if they could hold the answers to questions even he didn't know. Which was saying much considering all that he did. To be alone was something – despite his lonely self perception and the distance he kept firmly between himself and others – wasn't, deep down, something that he wanted. Somewhere – out there in the stars – could be someone he would share his life with.

It wasn't Jen – though he had for a time believed firmly that it would be. He had pulled himself out of a dark time in his life, reminded by a few that he would soon lead that he had more to think about than just himself. And though he feared retreating into that pit of depression and returning to quarters in a time devoid of companionship... somewhere out there in the stars, somewhere far – far in the future – was hope.

He would have a son and that boy would bear his last name. That boy would become a man – far faster than he probably should – and become the next Samurai Ranger. He would wear his colors and while Alex had yet to see him, to hold him in his arms or to know him – he was already proud.

Who he would father that child with was an unknown to him. For all that he had seen and all the secrets that he kept and shared, as the Commander of Time Force, there was still much he didn't know and didn't have answers for.

Alex turned to Cassie and gave her a curt nod, not sparing a single moment. They had a war to wage – the final battle was near and looming. It was time.

His feet barely made a sound on the dry grass and autumn leaves as he followed Cassie back to their base of operations. For nearly a year now – they had fought on. All from different times, bound by a legacy – sworn to protect, just as every Ranger before and after them had done and would do so again. They – unlike others – would be a footnote. For this wasn't even modern times. Not hardly.

Though they had modernized equipment, brought to them mostly by Alex and prepared ahead of time, they were very much in Earth's distant past. Very late Feudal Japan to be exact. Nearing the end of the era. A new age was dawning and so there's was ending. Alex would never have thought he would have missed his isolated existence before... but he missed home. And while his new allies had become family, and friends, in ways especially after the Time Force 'accident' had occurred – he never thought would be possible.

He hadn't exactly been leading from a sane frame of mind at the time though, driven perhaps by a jealousy and a pain that he would have been better to have left in the year three thousand. But old ghosts and past mistakes or questioning his failures was not something he needed to be doing. Now wasn't the time or place for it. He'd changed as a person. More than he'd ever thought possible. The past year had forged them _all _anew. And now... it was time to finish it. It was time for them all to go home.

The built in sensors around the repaired and modified Japanese temple and dojo where they were staying allowed them to enter with seemingly no difficulty. Walk measured steps into thick and dense foliage and an apparently abandoned area, come upon a temple – moderately sized but not too large to defend and protect – slide open a seemingly fragile bamboo paned door and Alex was home. But it was only that easy because the sensors scanning for the bio scans of the Rangers ensured it to be. Anyone Nighlok related or unknown would trip alarms and alert them accordingly – before they could come close.

"Alex," Trip said, looking up from where he sat at a vast array of computer screens – his face a mixture of trepidation and tightly controlled anxiety. Alex had known Trip from before, the only ally among the Rangers that he had known from the start, and knew all too well the tell tale signs of alarm.

His jaw tensed, he quickly started forward, putting a hand on his shoulder as he bent over to survey the computer screen, "What is it?"

"Nighloks. I don't know how I didn't notice them before but... they're amassing. And heading this direction."

"In _untold _numbers." T.J said somberly from where he stood, arms crossed, from the other side of the room.

Alex let out a sigh, low and thoughtful, and looked back at the screens, "No."

"No _what_?" Wes asked, drawing nearer and holding out a hand. "Alex there are hundreds of them. We need to act or do something. Prepare at least."

A shadow shifted from the darkest side of the room, and the lone figure gave a soft sigh, "He's right... but something doesn't feel right." the Green Ranger said. Alex knew he didn't talk often, not loudly either and when he spoke, it was with conviction.

"I agree. On both accounts." Alex said, "I suspect an attack from another area. Master Xandred isn't this obvious. He's far more devious than something so blatant."

"What do we do?" Wes asked, looking up at him with a seriousness that was easily conveyed through the usually bright and optimistic eyes that were unsettling in the ways they were so much like Alex's. Wes had once been a Red Ranger himself and Alex could admit far less grudgingly now – a great one. To get to the point to ask him of all people what to do was something that hadn't come easy. But Alex admired and envied him a bit for how he had managed that internal process.

"Cassie and I spotted a number of troops amassing from the east." Alex shook his head, "But there wasn't enough. It was almost as if it were a display."

"A trick." Cassie said flatly.

Alex nodded, "Yes." he quickly reached out for his Morpher, "And we fell for it."

Alarms suddenly began to sound, the temple headquarters alarms flashing a bright red. Alex gave a glance around as everyone tensed and reached for their own Morphers, turning back to Trip and the screens ahead of him. "Where?" he asked sharply.

Trip gave him somewhat flustered and helpless look, "Everywhere!"

And it was true. Every single sensor alarm around the Temple was going off – blazing its fierce warnings of intruders unseen. But it might as well be alerting them to ghosts.

"Trip there's nothing on the screens accept Moogers coming from that direction-" T.J said, pointing to the screen in the corner.

"Those are the real targets. All the others have to be decoys. Disregard them." Alex said, flipping his Morpher open, "And suit up!"

Trip quickly stood, Adam left the shadows to join them, T.J stepped away from the computer and so did Wes. Cassie wasn't far behind but as they prepared to draw the ancient symbols and call out their colors – everything exploded in a flash of light, brimstone, and sparks.

Cassie cried out, her arms going up to protect herself from the explosion. They tried to do the same – some had no choice – all of them thrown back. Alex felt his back connect with the wall on the far side of the room and then the floor was immediately followed.

Alex struggled against the stars spotting his vision and forced himself to his feet, just in time for all of them to see a behemoth of a Nighlok lumber into the room through the hole where the wall once is.

"Oh shit." Wes grimaced.

"Something like that." Alex agreed.

"Power Rangers." the Nighlok rumbled, glowing red orbs for eyes pinning them down with a ghostly stare, "Your end is now."

~TBC~


	2. Alex

Forgotten Samurai Chapter One : So It Begins

_3002_

Alex Drake stood with his hands clasped, watching the newest Time Force cadets file out of the classroom with a soft smile he only allowed once he was out of their sight. And it was a smile he himself hadn't seen in months or allowed for that matter even for his own private benefit. He hadn't been smiling much lately. Not only that but he had a reputation to maintain. He wouldn't want anyone to think he was actually something other than an aloof, machine like robot devoid of human compassion.

The thought made the smile fall from his face quickly but it would have been gone just as fast otherwise. He'd been encouraged to become an instructor during his spare time – which wasn't much and any of it that he had was _not _his idea. Not by far.

It was easier to work, to forget, to not thinkinwardly but only outwardly on problems he could grasp and actually make sense of. The more he worked and strived towards goals – problems he could fix – the less time he had to inwardly think on his own life. And the pain within. And that was something he'd rather avoid.

A few of his friends, really the only three he had, had been the firsts to tell him – as kindly as possible – that what was done was done and he needed to move on. Alex figured that was logical. If he only knew how.

But they didn't understand. His and Jen's... break up – was not bothering him because he still had feelings for her. Not hardly. Those were long since buried, the feelings having pretty much gone up in an inferno of bitter self hate and anger reflected back at her as well. Much of those darker feelings had passed, they weren't valid anyway – not really. He was only reacting out of the hurt and not out of anything rational. After the events of Time Force... and maybe even without them – he and Jen had not been meant to be.

It was the sense of failure. He had never been able to take defeat, failure something he couldn't cope with in any way shape or form. Failure of any kind was a _personal_ failing and while he had no feelings remaining for the Pink Time Force Ranger – the sense that he had failed her, and their relationship, that he hadn't been good enough to keep her – still wounded him deeply. Forces out of their control had driven them apart, this he could hold true to, but it was more than that. He couldn't help but shoulder most of the blame himself. Something he did well.

Alex sent over the notes and required material from the class over to his personal computer and then left the room, waving a hand over near the side panel to lock it. With any luck he wouldn't have another class for awhile but he was a man that didn't believe in luck. He believed in order, discipline, what was meant to be and what would be.

And unfortunately all those dictated he had another class tomorrow morning.

Bringing a hand up to his forehead and trying to will away the tension headache that was forming, he headed in the direction of the central computer terminal to see if there wasn't something more that could be done there. There was _always _something that could be done, of that he believe in firmly.

"Commander."

Alex paused mid stride and turned his head towards Captain Logan, partially, doing the rest with his upper body. The tension headache in his head ached anew in protest anyway and he fought the urge to squint against the light in the corridors. The headaches – they never seemed to stop. He was told they were brought on by stress, he'd heard all the lectures. So he'd stopped seeing medical professionals.

They dictated he should retire, that he should rest, have ample free time. None of those things Alex could do and nor did he wish too. It sounded like a slow form of hell. Left alone with your thoughts... idle when there could be work done and accomplished. Where he could be useful. Anything else was frivolous and a waste of time.

"Yes?" he asked Captain Logan pointedly when the other man hesitated, his tone nothing short of 'get to the point' in the gentlest way he could put it. Hesitation was a waste of time and he had work to do.

Captain Logan gave another pause and drew in a breath, glancing down the corridors and lowering his voice a bit – even though the instructional halls of Time Force for cadets were very much vacated for the day.

"You know when I told you to take some instructional classes to free up some time for yourself I didn't mean add them to your already existing workload."

Alex turned his head away from the older man and pursed his lips into a tight line. This is the last thing he had wanted to hear.

"Alex to some degree I am still your commanding officer. I'm only concerned."

"Your concern, while appreciated, isn't necessary." and that was putting it politely. Captain Logan's concern was not appreciated.

"All right well suffice it to say my complaint has been noted. Listen that isn't the only thing I wanted to discuss with you. I need to speak to you in my quarters right away."

Alex's attention was promptly diverted back to the man standing a few feet off his left shoulder and he looked back over at him, all annoyance gone at the serious expression on the man's face. It was always somber but Alex had learned to read his expressions just as well as he could anyone's.

He gave a curt nod and Logan returned it, leading him down the corridors in the opposite direction and out of the Time Force instructional halls.

"This matter that you spoke of... with the Samurai Rangers." Logan began as soon as they were secured out of reach from any possible outside interference in his office, "Alex I trusted you with the Time Force Rangers and I trust you with this. But we're nearing the date-"

"I have everything well under control captain."

"And I believe you," Logan sighed and picked up a data sheet, scrolling through some information and shaking his head, "But five people. Five people from all different times-"

"Four. Cassie and TJ are from the same year."

"Well yes but Alex..." Logan gave another short sigh and met his eyes, looking every single one of his years, "We are going take these individuals and take them thousands of years into the past to fight a being by the name of Master Xandred?"

"It's all in the history books, captain."

"You know you being deliberately vague isn't something I'm not used too but I won't say its not annoying." Captain Logan blinked at him.

Alex sighed – a soft sound – hands clasped firmly behind his back. He moved to pace a few steps and Captain Logan seemed to read his intentions.

"Computer, lights down half." he ordered.

Appreciative of the gesture, Alex reached up to take his Vector Shades off, blinking a few times all the same at the lowered lighting. He knew the glasses unsettled most – he was supposedly an unsettling enough person to begin with and usually, when he was able, he remained polite enough to take them off.

"Captain, I understand your hesitations." he said, meeting his gaze with his own, "And while there are many variables, just like last time, that are quite possibly out of my hands – I'm assured of the situation. Ms. Chan and Mr. Johnson will be the first to be removed from their time. They were Rangers... I'm sure they'll accept. If they legacy is assured Morphers will have been passed down to them just as I have." Alex drew in a breath, "Collins will be next, Trip will follow me back in the Time Ship to begin with."

"But Adam Park – a legendary Ranger in his own right to be sure..."

"Yes?"

"How do you know _which _time precisely between his Power Cycles to take him out of his time and into the past Alex I..." Logan gave a gesture with his hands between exasperation and a loss of what to do or say.

"I've calculated the when and where. I assure you I have all parameters covered."

"I guess that's all I needed to hear." Logan muttered, sighing and looking down.

"I've already told you far more than I should have."

"Yes and I'm grateful. I know you're risking much. The Council-"

Alex tensed a bit at the mention of the 'unmentionables' and Logan read the gesture well enough and promptly fell silent, giving an understanding nod. "Thank you for your time Commander."

Alex nodded and slipped his glasses back on, heading for the door without another word. He had much work to do. Just the mention of the tangled web of _had _to be, _would _be, and _should _be was propelling him towards the inner sanctum of Time Force in long strides. The urge and the compelling need to assure it all would happen as effortlessly as possible made him compulsively need to look it all over again, go over it again, work out every contingency that he could.

_Nothing _could go wrong.

That didn't mean it wouldn't. And he had to be prepared for that as well.

The ache in his head, which had started at the back of his neck, was felt keenly throughout his shoulders before he finally retired at quarter past midnight. Tearing himself away from the computers hadn't been easy but he was feeling the near blinding pain in his head too much to continue. Even with this Vector Shades, the light from the computer screens were escalating his tension headache all the more – not to mention the thoughts he was driving through his brain. And as much as he didn't want to return to dark, lonely emptiness of his quarters... he didn't have a choice with that either.

Feeling more than slightly ill by the time he emerged from a shower hot enough to scald lesser men, he chose an injection for the pain – chasing it down with a few lighter pain killers. He had to be awake in the morning for class – more appropriately he had to be conscious and he didn't have the luxury of taking anything heavier. He already slept hard enough Jen had said to make the dead look like 'light sleepers' and so he didn't dare take anything more lest the alarms not wake him at all.

He barely pulled the covers up around his chest before he was out completely.

The noise that woke him the next morning – or however long later – wasn't, unfortunately, his alarm clock. Unfortunately because that would explain who was shaking him and insisting he wake up despite him wanting to do anything _but _that. And he might have groaned something in decipherable but whatever he did get out was lost on his would be attack, who he tried to fend off with a couple wayward blows.

"Alex – _Alex_! It's me! Trip!"

Alex blinked and forced his eyes open, sitting up quickly, sending the green haired man toppling off the bed onto the floor – both of them reasonably confused but no more than Alex.

"Trip?" he asked, letting out a breath and running a hand through his hair.

"Alex you forgot." Trip said, sounding a bit shocked but his tone gentle, brushing himself off and sitting down beside him on the bed.

Alex grunted and frowned. His headache was gone but a shoulder still felt stiff. He must have slept on it all night. "Trip I don't forget anything."

"Which is exactly why I had to call Captain Logan off from sending in an armed medical team."

"He what?" Alex felt like he'd been dropped into another dimension, he couldn't find a thought to collect any together and he felt like his mind was in a fog.

Someone he hadn't seen before sighed – a sound he was quite familiar with – and Jen stepped out from where she had been standing unseen in the doorway.

"Come on. Alex get up."

Alex immediately tensed in protest but between Jen and Trip, he was on his feet before he could complain, the Xybrian following the Pink Ranger's lead without complaint – which Alex would have been grateful for at the moment. As such, nothing was forthcoming on his behalf.

"You've been taking that damn medication again haven't you?" Jen grunted herself, leading him over to the window. Alex relaxed a bit against her smaller frame, sighing and setting his jaw all the same. Walking was the easiest way to clear the fog after sleeping too hard or taking too much of a supposedly good thing. He wasn't going to say he was addicted. He just didn't know how to live without it. Or rather – how to combat the pain.

"Alex." Trip sighed, "You have to quit doing this. I hate to say it but Jen is right. There are a lot more things at stake here. A lot of people are counting on you."

A lot of people were always counting on him. Millions and hundreds of billions of lives –

"Alex!" Jen said sharply, catching him as he staggering, "Just keep moving."

Alex fought back a surge of anger, "I'm _fine_."

"Oh sure. You're fine. As a matter of fact you're better than fine." Jen said, "I mean everyone sleeps like they're in a coma. And you're about as easy to wake too!"

"I'm always like that." he murmured a bit weakly and catching her glare, he returned it with one of his own, "With or without medication."

"Yeah well with it your about twenty times worse." Jen sighed and helped him sit down, meeting his eyes imploringly, "Alex you need to quit _doing _this. The world won't stop turning if you just _rest_."

"No but time might." Alex said sharply but it was lost in the gravity of that statement and he swallowed down around a bit of overwhelming sense of despair. His life would always _be _like this. He would always be alone, he couldn't ask anyone to tolerate him and he couldn't stand the pitying looks the ones he allowed near often gave him.

As long as he was tasked with protecting time and maintaining the order of it – this would never stop. But he couldn't quit. Entrusting anyone else to it gave him an overwhelming sense of panic. Maybe he did have control issues but they were really _all _he had.

"Alex Trip is right. Everyone is counting on you. And I hate to add to the weight you already constantly put on your own shoulders. But this has _got _to stop."

Alex bowed his head in a reasonable amount of defeat. He knew she was right.

"Jen I..." and he knew that Trip was still right there, in the room, but for the moment it felt as if he and Jen were alone. And though they weren't lovers, for a moment he could allow her the intimacy of getting as close as no other did to him. "I don't know how to make it stop."

Jen slowly sat back on her heels in front of him, letting out a breath, "Alex I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know how either but driving yourself into the ground isn't going to help."

And she didn't understand. She didn't understand what he meant and maybe no one ever would. But she was right. In more ways than one. They both were and it was about time that he stopped the cycle and started forward. Too much was at stake.

"You're right." he said softly.

Jen blinked, clearly not expecting this and opened her mouth, at first nothing coming out, "I'm – I'm what?"

Alex managed a tired smile and reached up to rub at his temples with a hand, "I said you're right. Now... Trip – what did we have planned today? Weapons testing." he realized.

"Yes." Trip smiled a bit.

"And symbol power exercises." Alex let out a breath, feeling some clarity return, "I for some reason thought I had classes this morning."

"You did." Jen smiled, "I canceled them."

Alex wanted to scowl, he wanted to brush them off, he wanted to be angry. But... the gratitude he felt, the warmth and the sense and the knowing that he wasn't entirely alone – that he did have a few around him who cared... didn't allow it. Instead he turned a somewhat wry smile and raised eyebrow their direction and remarked, "Well are you going to let me get dressed? Or are you going to watch? We have a schedule to maintain."

Trip turned a grin towards Jen and Jen smiled and winked back at him, resting a hand on his arm briefly before leaving and taking the Xybrian with her.

When they were gone Alex let out a breath and his shoulders slumped a bit. They had much work to do. Training as hard as he had been wasn't enough. More – there would have to be more. Until then... they had much, much work to do.


End file.
